Come to Me, I'll Be Here
by No Line on the Horizon
Summary: Forced to abandon what she called home for all her life, Blaze is trying to overcome the death of her mother and the fact that she will never see her family again. However, a friend of hers will help, using an immence power called love. Sonalze
1. Goodbye Family

Sometimes I guess being sick is really good. I've spent a good chunk of my day writing up a new story, or my tenth now. Yeah, I know some others haven't been updated in a while, but I'll get to them eventually, just not now. So I present you with another story of mine, a very big Sonalze fanfics, so if you are avid readers of the couple, I highly suggest reading it. Blaze is 16 by the way, with Sonic 17, and other ages to follow. So read and tell me what you think (that means review) Oh and the beginning is very sad, so bear with me, as the mood will improve over time.

Me Venir, Je Serai Ici

Come to Me, I'll be Here

Chapter 1

I was beginning to consider myself as one of the lucky of my family, despite the fact that I had nearly been killed in a fire set to our home.

My mother was killed, the victim of a premeditated murder by an assassin sent undercover to our village by the rivals, whom they called themselves azules, or blue ones. They were locked deep in a war with my family and citizens, who we had millions of, over who was to take on most of the control of our world.

When I was only 7 years of age, which in fact made this quite awhile ago, the blue ones had finally gotten steamed over a bill passed by my father over the land ownership between the two sides, they felt as if they were getting betrayed.

My dad was one tough cookie, not only did he make the strongest of armies in my family's 275 year history, he also made the most peaceful of times. My dad was a playful and fun guy too, and whenever he wasn't busy running around with government business, he always had time to do things with me, like that tree house in that 200 year old oak that I used to play in every day with my friends.

Sadly, things didn't turn out so well, and before I knew it, the war had grown into an all out brawl of both sides, anger and hate seeping within their thoughts, and nationalistic feelings throughout. I had never known what war was, until then. At first the sights of the dead and wounded as well as the loudness of the war scared me half to death. But within a year or so, it just became part of the way of life.

But with the war, my life was crumbling with it. Unapproved of my dad's way of working out with the azules, many people I once called best friends and neighbors moved away, and they didn't even way a word to me, just for the fact that I was the daughter of the leader.

Even father had almost no free time, as he was always on the battlefield leading troops and running our government, so I never really got to see him much at all.

The wars had made me become more independent of myself, and by the time I was 14 years of age, I was easily able to take care of myself, and possibly life alone.

Depression also was something that hit me deep within my mind and body, and I became more and more saddened every day. I became isolated from most people, with the exception of my own family, and just did things alone like reading and playing my piano. But I surely did read quite a bit. It was something that calmed me down.

However, the real jolt of sorrow came when I discovered my mother's lifeless body 2 days before my 16th birthday. I had gone and woken up early, and was quite in a good mood, something I hadn't experienced in a while. So I wanted to surprise her with breakfast in bed.

My mother was too fun like my dad, and she was the kind of person who you could just talk to all day long without the slightest hint of boredom. I give her all the credit in the world as she was the only person I really was able to chat with. But that changed when she got a divorce from my father, all cause of him cheating on another person that worked for him. Outraged, my mother moved away to the outskirts of the main city, where I was able to visit her once in a while.

But it was that day that haunts me in my nightmares that really affected me. I was staying over at her house for the week at the time. So here I was carrying a plate of hot fluffy pancakes I had learned how to make, with a glass of orange juice next to it on a tray. Risking the chance of dropping it, I used my flexibility to open the door with my foot.

I strode into the room, and flick on the light.

The horror I saw before me would cripple me for the rest of my lifetime. My mother was in her bed, looking so peaceful sleeping, instead however blood was pooling around her side, and onto the floor.

I just dropped the tray onto the ground, causing the food to jump as it hit, and the glass empty onto the floor and shatter into a billion pieces. I fell onto my knees and could feel the warm salty tears freely from and slip down my cheeks. Then I just screamed her name, as loud as I could, until my throat became parched and my voice shrilled. Upon hearing the loud crashing noise of the glass and my screams, her neighbor who was new around here, rushed in to find me on the ground, my face buried within my knees. She called the police, and helped to try and comfort me which was to no use as I was bawling for her to let me stay with my mother.

They cleared the murder and immediately placed it directly under the blame of the azules, claiming that the weapon used in the attacks was from them directly. Outraged, the azules threatened to send tanks and other massive weapons into the city that I lived. So trying to protect the citizens well being and safety, my father took off the confrontation, but he explained that it was only for a period of time.

The next day a small funeral was made for my mother, I wanted to organize everything myself, for almost nobody knew as much about her as me, or my dad if you counted him, although since their divorce, I think he would have forgotten some things and details. I begged him to give a speech about her, which he did, and I was shocked by the fact of his admittance to the world that he still loved her, it's that she didn't love him back. That instantly made me forgive all he was doing, and sorry for thinking that it was his fault.

But it was his decision to make me leave our world altogether is what shocked me the most.

The azules were now planning a bombing of the city, and he knew that at least half of what we called home would be totally demolished. And he wasn't going to risk my life in something like that.

"Blaze, take this… promise me you'll always remember your father and mom as long as you live, alright?"

Through my tears and sobs, I gave him a strong nod of my head, and continued to listen to his instructions. He handed me a red crystal, which is said to have teleportation powers.

"Use this to teleport to Mobius, remember that's where Sonic and Tails live, and they were in our world once?"

Again I nodded to him.

"You should be a hundred percent safe there, I'm sure of it. And here… take this too."

He handed me his favorite watch that he had worn since the day I was brought into the universe, and also my mother's old locket, handed down by her great-grandmother, and now I was in procession of it.

"They can be for you to remember use by. I'm not sure if I'll ever see you again, but I just hope we can someday."

I ran into his arms one last time, and he held me close, his tears as well as mine coming from our eyes. He kissed me on my head, and we let go.

"I'll miss you dad…" I called as a circle of light surrounded me.

"I will too, goodbye, my daughter, I love you."

And within a flash, he was gone from my sights, perhaps forever.

* * *

I woke up in a park, a very noisy one to say the least. I looked around, except all I saw were trees around me, so I assumed that I was in the woods of some sort.

I tried to stand up on my two feet, except it was difficult because my head was spinning, probably from the teleportation that made me feel odd. After a few tries I was able to stand up and walk around, so I headed towards all the noise I had heard. It turned out I was in Twinkle Park, as said by the sign.

This world was so different looking compared to my own. The buildings were a completely newer style from the village I used to live in, apart from being so huge. I also saw people wearing odd clothes, looked like denim or some sort, and cotton shirts as well as jackets.

I guess nobody around here wore what I had on, which was a purple and violet cloak, and it got me some odd stares and laughs. Embarrassed, I ran into a clothing store rapidly and looked around for something that seemed similar to the others. I saw an outfit and quickly went into a dressing room to try it on. It was these denim pants they called jeans, and it had a cool pattern of jewels on the side, along with a white top, and a pink jacket. I took off my cloak and slipped on the clothes. They fit great, and when I glanced into the mirror before me, I liked how I looked, the jeans showed off my curves, which I didn't even know I had.

I carefully made my way out of the store, that lazy woman at the register didn't notice a thing. As I was outside, I took off all the tags and threw them into a wastebasket beside me.

Immediately thoughts and memories began to spill into my head as I went wandering around the city. I was seeing my mother's death all over again, and it was killing me inside. I put my hand to my eyes, trying to wipe away the tears so nobody could notice that I was crying. Then out of nowhere I crashed into this person, making me fall onto my butt, which hurt since sidewalks are not very soft.

I got up and rubbed my poor backside, and looked over to see who it was. Almost within a second I could see who it was, well the twin- tails gave it away.

"Tails, is that you?"

He rubbed his head, I guess that box next to him and struck him in the forehead when I bumped into him, and he looked up in shock. I guess he did remember who I was.

"Blaze, is that you?"

"Naw, I'm just a purple cat who happens to know your name, what do you think?" I asked him wearing a smile.

"Wow, I haven't seen you in ages! How did you end up here though?" he asked and gave me a kind hug that you get when you don't see somebody for an extended period of time.

"It's a really lengthy story, and really is something I kinda don't want to tell, but do at the same time."

Tails was listening as he scooped up his package that read dangerous chemicals inside, use caution.

"Hey, let's head to my place and we can talk about it there, how's that sound?"

"Tell you the truth, I never been here before, and I'd love to see your place, lets go."

And the kitsune let me to his home, and we got into a conversation about Sonic and everybody else that I hadn't met before. He mentioned a girl named Amy, who was over obsessive about Sonic, something that made me laugh. He also mentioned Rouge, who he said was a jem hunter, and her boyfriend Knuckles, or guardian of the master emerald, and Cream who was his friend. Shadow too was named, only he said that he wasn't familiar with him all that much.

After a short walk, we arrived at his home, which is to say located in an incredible spot right with a clear view of the ocean. His home wasn't the biggest place, but it seemed like a nice cozy place.

"Welcome to my home, feel free to make yourself comfortable."

"If you say so." I commented.

Tails took out his house key and unlocked the door, I just ran inside and threw my shoes onto the floor.

"Blaze, I didn't mean that comfortable," he exclaimed between laughs.

"I'm just joking, I'm not this much of a slob, remember I am a princess."

"True," he commented, "I'm gonna make some hot chocolate, would you like a glass?"

"Sure, that sounds lovely."

* * *

I always loved autumn, running around the forests and being able to witness all the beautiful foliage was awesome. And wherever I ran, the leaves would fly into the air, I could even turn them into a tornado with my speed.

Today was actually quite boring, since I didn't do that much of anything. I went to the park to relax in a tree, only to be then attacked by Amy, who knocked me off the branch due to her unexpected appearance.

I had to say that Amy has become less annoying over the years, she has matured quite a bit, although she does continue to upsessed over me, she is able to let me have my personal space now, and we've become better friends. No, I still didn't love her at all, although she really wanted me to.

But there was another person I really missed, and began to think about everyday now. That person was Blaze.

I remembered the last time seeing her, which was years ago when we helped out Marine and her troubles. She was a really nice person, and had an attitude that I thought was, well hot.

But when I was able to finally get the courage to ask her out and tell her how I was really feeling, she ends up leaving, and I never have seen her since. It breaks my heart sometimes thinking that I might not ever get to see her again.

I was on my way to Tails house, and I was carrying a plate of cookies, they were Amy's and she had asked me to give them to him, and I accepted since I was already going there to begin with.

As I approached his home, I saw another figure in the window that seemed unfamiliar, I suspected that maybe my buddy actually found a girl for himself. Good for him.

I rang the doorbell as I held the cookies firmly in my other hand, wondering what or who this person was.

But when they opened the door, I just stunned, and fainted right on his doorstep.

Wow, that was pretty long for a first chapter. Actually it was my longest first chappie ever, sweet. The beginning was mostly made up, and in re-reading it, I think I did a really good job with it. I hope that you liked it, and would really appreciate any reviews or whatever you would like to say. Just letting you know, Blaze is acting happy, she is still sad on the inside. So I hope to update soon, until then.


	2. Sad Tales to Tell

Hmmm… Not many reviews yet. Odd, since I thought that I really had a good first chapter. Well that's okay, maybe more people will come and read. It's the holidays!!!! W00T! I'm pumped! Anyway, I also have loads of free time to write some newer chapters, yay for all my readers. Okay so where we left off was Sonic bringing cookies to Tails home, then fainting at the sight of Blaze.

Me Venir, Je Serai Ici

Come to Me, I'll be Here

Chapter 2

I kinda got panicky as once the door was open, for all I saw was a tin with something in it hitting the ground with a loud thud, and Sonic nearly falling back onto the concrete steps. Luckily, I had opened to see him in time, so I grabbed him before he hit the ground. How odd a way to meet a person you haven't seen in years huh?

"Ummm, Tails? Little help here?"

"Who was at the door… oh, he let me help."

Together the two of us scooped up the fainted hedgehog and put him down gently on the couch. I went back to close the door, the cold air was getting in, and I hated it. I also picked up the tin to see what was in it. I guessed right as it was filled with cookies, and a note from Amy to Tails, so I also guessed that they were foxboy's.

"Oh Tails here," I handed over the cookies.

"Oh, you bought me these?"

"Huh, oh no, I think Sonic came over to drop them off from Amy. Except he fainted at your doorstep."

"Yeah, but I just think it's the fact that he was so shocked to see you. After all so was I, except I didn't blackout. Oh and your hot chocolate is on the counter, I put milk and marshmallows next to it if you would like. I'll see you later, I was going to test this new invention, and maybe it's best if you watched Sonic."

"Oh, alright then. I'll wait till he wakes up."

Tails nodded, and happily headed back to his workshop, or which he described to me as his favorite room of his home. I'd look at it after the blue blur here wakes up, Tails must have some amazing things in there considering how he described it.

I grabbed my mug of hot steaming chocolate, along with it I added a few puffy marshmallows and a good amount of milk. Remember, I'm a feline, we love milk, I dunno why, and it just seems to work like that.

So I sat on his brown leather sofa, and put my feet up and crossed my legs. There wasn't really anything to do in his home, so I just would relax for a little while.

"Ahhh! Eggman's shocking me to death!!! It hurts!"

Well, that didn't take very long.

"Sonic!! Wake up! You're not dead!!!"

The cobalt hedgehog was kicking and punching, trying to I suppose kill the doctor, only it was a dream and the only thing he made contact with was the air.

Stupidly on my part, I tried to grab his right leg to make him stop his kicking, only to receive a hard kick in my jaw because of that. I stumbled back bumping into the wooden table in the center of his living room, sending a vase with a single flower in it tumbling over the side.

_Crash!_

Oh crap, Tails isn't going to be happy about this.

In a split-second the young kitsune rushed into the living room, to find me sitting on the floor rubbing the now tender spot where Sonic had just kicked me.

"I swear it wasn't my fault! He kicked me and I tripped into the vase, honest!" I tried to explain what had happened so Tails wouldn't believe that it was my fault.

He still seemed pissed as he exited the room and made his way to the kitchen. Hello, didn't he notice me here next to a out of control Sonic?

He reentered the room and was holding a bucket of water, not too large, but enough to I guess use for the purpose of waking up Sonic. He tossed the icy cold water on his friend and immediately his eyes shot open while his legs and arms stopped moving around.

Sonic glanced around the room a few times, until when his eyes decided to settle on me.

"Blaze… You're Back!!!!!"

He leaped off the ground and rushed over to me, putting his arms around me in a tight embrace. I swear that I felt like my lungs were being pushed into one, he was going to kill me if he didn't let go.

"Sonic… can't… breathe," I croaked out trying to get this stupid over active hedgehog off me.

He let go, and blushed a deep reddish color that would make Knuckles seem pink. I myself was really overwhelmed by his welcome, I wasn't aware that he missed me as much as he did.

I looked over at Tails to see him already with another vase full of water, oddly enough it looked exactly the same to the one I had just broken. I might as well help him by cleaning the mess made by Sonic.

"Hey can you grab me a broom and a dustpan if you don't mind?" I politely asked him.

He smiled, "Alright, anything for you."

He left the room, I just sat on the couch, really confused out of my mind. Why was he trying to flirt with me so badly? I wasn't wearing anything that would make him act that way. Or did he really like me?

Tails on the other hand had taken that single red flower and put it in the new vase. Carefully he pushed some of the broken ceramic pieces away and set down the vase, in the same place as before, and the sun began to hit the plant, making me assume that was why he had it there.

What questioned me was his deep concern over the flower. I mean wasn't it just a regular red flower, or was there more to it that I am believing?

"Hey Tails, is there something important to that flower?"

From what I could witness, a wave of sadness and sorrow took over his face. I was beginning to regret asking that question.

"… Yes, there is. It's the only living memory I have of Cosmo…"

"Memory? You mean to telling me that she is…"

He closed his light blue eyes and turned away, facing away from me.

"Yes… she passed away, I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind."

"Okay, sooo, what brings you here Blaze?"

As Tails was beginning to feel a bit better since he didn't have o talk about his loved one, now I was remembering what had just happened not too long ago.

My eyes started to water, and I tried to hide the fact I was crying. I missed my father dearly, I wanted to be in his arms again. And my mother… that day of my life that will never escape my mind, and will remain with me forever.

"Look what you did," Tails said angrily to Sonic, assuming it was his fault that I had gotten all sad.

"No No it wasn't Sonic, it's just… I was in some rough times before I arrived here."

They looked eager to listen to the story about my past, but at the same time didn't want me to break out into tears. But I assumed that it would be best to tell them about it, to get all this off my chest.

"Well, it started with the first disagreement between the two sides in my world," I began.

And so I told my story long and complicated story about the battle between the two sides of my family. I watched their eyes grow wide when I mentioned that fire that nearly took my life, something I never bothered to tell anybody about, and then I described my father to them. However, it's once I got to my mother when things started to seem hard to talk about.

That day… oh god it was such a horrifying sight, my own mother, dead right in front of my very own eyes. When I mentioned her name to them, my throat became dry, and tears freely began to flow down my face.

"She… got killed…" I managed to push out of my mouth, before collapsing into sobs.

"It's okay, you don't have to keep going if you don't want to," Sonic told me, as he grabbed me into a hug, holding me, and trying to stop my wails that called out for my deceased mother.

I was still recalling that moment when I flicked on the light in my mind as I buried my head in Sonic's chest, Tails also by my side trying to help Sonic make me stop crying.

But when I focus more on it, maybe trying to find some answers, I noticed a shadow in my mind that I didn't notice before. I centered my mind's focus on that one area, trying maybe somehow to see enough to identify the person.

The face now was enough to make out the person, only what I saw shocked me.

The person in the background… was my father.

…

I was happy to be able to ask Sonic to bring those cookies over to Tails, only I wondered where he could be? He promised that as soon as he gave them to him, he would come right back to spend the rest of the day with me.

I had went up to take a shower, and even had worn a different dress than the usual red one I wore often. Instead I had on a pair of jewel studded jeans Rouge had gotten me for Christmas last year, and a simple white long sleeve top, and a purple vest.

Now I was patiently sitting in my empty living room, waiting for my precious Sonic to finally come back. He'd been gone for hours.

"I've had it! I tell him to drop of one thing of cookies and he ditches me for Tails!!"

I stormed out of my home, slamming the front door causing a picture frame inside to fall and break. No matter, I can get that later on, right now I wanted to have a word with a certain hedgehog.

As I arrived on Tails doorstep, I was able to see their shadows from the window. I saw the fox's 2 tails first, then I recognized Sonic.

But who was that third person, and why was she hugging MY Sonikku!!

Okay bitch, you're gonna pay for stealing my boyfriend.

Oooo Amy's steamed isn't she. Sorry about taking so long, first it was major writer's block, and then the whole chapter deleted on me. It's sort of short, once again you can blame the writers block, and I didn't really think the chapter was bad, but it wasn't too good either. Well, I hoped you liked it a least. Read and review!


End file.
